


Implied soulmates story(ies)

by ryuscar_hana



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Characters Death, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, implied soulmates, shinkai, un-beta-ed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuscar_hana/pseuds/ryuscar_hana
Summary: A few stories...concerning Shinichi and Kaito.Soulmates not always in romantic relationship, right?





	1. Have Half My Soul With You!; Shinichi

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: DCMK is not mine. Truly. I don’t own it.
> 
> Warning: ShinKai. Akako is a good girl. OOC. Hurt/Comfort. Implied soul mate.

Shinichi doesn’t know where he did wrong. Only yesterday he celebrated his 22nd birthday with Kaito, his boyfriend for four years. They had been dating even before he got his body back and took down his and Kaito’s Black Organization.

 

True, he sometimes forget events, like his birthday, anniversaries, Christmases, Halloween, new year, valentines, etc. But strangely, He never forget Kaito’s birthday.

 

He know he forget his birthday yesterday, again. And valentine this year. And one or two dates. But Kaito’s birthday is still 47 days again. And there is no important event in between, so that’s not it.

 

 _Maybe it’s not an event, but something I did?!_ Shinichi thought. He is not sure what he did that would make Kaito said…that. But he need to know so he could fix it.

 

“Did I…do something? Or maybe it was something I didn’t do?”

 

“N-no. It’s not that. It’s not even your fault. It’s just…” Shinichi noticed that while speaking Kaito always averted his eyes from looking at his.

 

“Just?”

 

“I’ve found someone else. I’m sorry, Shinichi, I can’t be with you anymore.”

 

<<<♠ <3 ♣>>>

 

It’s been 40 days 5 hours and 15 minutes since Kaito…broke up with him. And ,yes, he is counting and sound like Hakuba. But he can’t help it. He is still…

 

Anyway, something weird is happening to his body. Around ten days ago he felt a sudden pain in his chest for a moment. And he quickly forgot it since it didn’t happen again. But the morning after he felt the same pain only a bit longer than before. And since then he randomly felt them. Sometime more than twice a day. And worsened each day.

 

He already check it in hospital, but there is nothing wrong with his body. Beside, contrary to popular believe, that he can’t take care of himself, he can manage by his own. He can cook, wash his clothes and the dishes, he eat at least two meals per day and did not think only coffee is enough for breakfast. He is sure his body is in prime condition.

 

But now,…

 

Last night the pain intensified to hot burning that familiar with when he shrunk. And now…he woke up from a continuous pain that made it hard to breath, and in a child body, again. With much difficulty he call Haibara.

 

“Kudo-kun, are you aware that it is five in the morning? What is so urgent that make you call me this early?” Haibara answer his call with unmasked irritation.

 

“…Ha-Haibara..” He moan in pain when he felt like someone trying to crush his heart in their fist and it keep spreading to his entire body until he pass out again. He didn’t even hear Haibara screaming his name through phone.

 

Haibara and Prof Agasa found him curled up in hall way’s floor near kitchen breathing in agony and gripping his shirt above his heart. They laid him on his bed in the second floor. Then Haibara immediately run blood test to determine the cause of his shrunk form. After taking some needed sample she pump him with pain reliever but it didn’t seem to lessen his pain.

 

At afternoon when Shinichi awake enough, Haibara questioning him about what might trigger his relapse. But Shinichi himself didn’t know why. As far as he knows he was healthy, he even check his health in hospital. But there’s nothing wrong. And he didn’t even consume alcohol because it will mess with his thinking process. It left Haibara frustrated since she has no idea either, her test didn’t shows anything that could explain why this happen. Only that his body is falling down.

 

One Koizumi Akako come knocking at his doorstep as soon as the last sunlight disappeared.

 

Since the first time Shinichi met her, they got along just fine. Kaito called him weird and is still wondering how can that be happening. Because, Shnichi is a detective, the most logic person and Akako, the epitome of _**magic**_ **.** Especially since she never tried to seduce him like she did to him.

 

Haibara opened the door for her. She tried to tell her that Shinichi isn’t available but she said she knew what happened and need to speak with Shinichi and that she will tell her if Shinichi allow it. So, Haibara reluctantly let her in.

 

When Akako was sure Haibara left her and Shinichi alone, she blew a pinch of powder at his direction. Suddenly Shinichi gasp and soon sitting up without much difficulty. He sighed in relief, The pain was gone. He turn his head to her and raised an eyebrow in question.

 

“It just blocked the pain from your system for couple of hours. I will give you a trinket that will lessen your pain. Though it would be useless if the pain is too intense.” Was what she said after she was seat on a chair.

 

“Thank you. Is that the only thing you came here for, Koizumi-san?” Shinichi asked and frown when he felt his throat too dry for his liking. He reach a glass of water Haibara left him and remind himself to thank her later.

 

“No. I actually just found out why I never success in seducing Kuroba-kun with magic.”

 

“And you are telling me this…why exactly?”

 

“It is because your soul protect him.”

 

“My soul?” he asked in disbelief. _Shouldn’t I be dead then?_

 

“According to my source, thirteen years ago, your soul split in half-and-half. Half of it went to Kuroba-kun and has been protecting him since then.”

 

“Alright.” _That’s good, I guess_ , he thought.

 

“And because of that yours has been incomplete. Basically, you should became easily sick and weak. But Your soul is not an ordinary soul. It’s a future shinigami soul. So in order to compensate the absent half your soul caused, death pull your soul near them so your soul could draw the remaining life force of the dead and stay healthy. That’s why when you got together with Kuroba-kun, your encounter with death lessen, because your soul once again complete.” She explained.

 

“In other words, I am cursed.” He muttered to himself.

 

“The problem, “ Akako ignored him and keep going with her explanation. “…is Kuroba-kun left you--“

 

“I’ll be alright.” He cut in. But her expression that’s slowly became sad say otherwise.

 

“You are dying, Kudo-kun.”

 

“It’s just a relapse.” He argue. But then he sighed. He know his condition was not good, it was his instinct talking. And his instinct usually right.

 

“How is it any different? I lived normally before I met him, even with a curse, how is it any different with now?” he ask curiously. He hasn’t been able to feel anything for himself for a while now. He just didn’t care anymore. Curiosity was one of a few emotions that he still has the chance to feel. He eats, drinks and sleeps out of necessity. He solve cases and put criminal and murderer in jail just to make sure the world is safe enough for Kaito to life. Only that.

 

“You don’t care that you are dying?” she asked, stopping his train of thought.

 

“Everyone will die eventually. So will I. It’s matter not when, where or how I die.”

 

“What about your family? And friends?”

 

“They will get over it.”

 

“They will be sad.”

 

Shinichi blinked. “They might. But they will move on…… You haven’t answer my question.” Akako sigh.

 

“This one is different because he reject you. The half soul that’s with him is too attached to him and won’t let go so it reject you too. And it causing your other soul to become unstable and with you are now… Your body decide to give in to both your soul and heart desire. I assume it was to cease to exist.”

 

“Hmm…is it now? I guess that’s better than losing my mind.”

 

Akako is looking at him with sadness. A sadness that he cannot understand since they are not that close. _But again maybe she sees me as a close friend, since according to Kaito she don’t usually act like this toward men._

 

“Kudo-kun, would you like me to tell Kuroba-kun….”

 

“NO!” her idea met an instant rejection from the detective. “If he is happy with his life now, it’s unnecessary. I don’t want him to stay with me out of pity or because he blame himself. I don’t think it made any different if he still ‘reject’ me as you said.”

 

Akako want to argue back but she knows Shinichi was right. So she just sighed, giving in. “As you wish, then, Kudo-kun.”

 

Shinichi smile at her reluctance. “You are a good person, Koizumi-san. I’m glad I had the chance to know you. I thank you for telling me all this. I will tell Haibara and my parents it was the poison acting up again.”

 

Akako blush at the compliment Shinichi gave her. She used with people complimenting her look, not her person. “You don’t want them to blame Kuroba-kun. You are too kind Kudo-kun.” Accused her.

 

“No, I just simply love him.”

 

“Not untrue. Alright, I shall relent to your desire, O Good Man.” Shinichi snort at her theatrical act. It pleased her that she could entertain him. “ Is there anything else I could do for you?” Shinichi seem to think over Akako offer.

 

“I would appreciate it if you don’t tell anyone about the soul bit…”

 

“Understable.”

 

“…and if it’s not too much could I trust you to give Kaito his birthday present? I may wouldn’t be in Tokyo in a few days.”

 

“Consider it done.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“That’s the third time you said that today.”

 

O_O

 

There is one thing that Akako didn’t tell Shinichi when she leave Kudo Mansion. It was that She and Shinichi were friends. Not this life time, but the previous life times. Yes, ‘ _times’_ , as in plural. They somehow manage to find one another and become friends.

 

Shinichi soul was an old soul, ancient, never stop to return to life again and again. Once when he was sensitive to anything mystic and spiritual he told her that his soul was looking for it’s companion. His soul mate. And when that happen the circle of life and death would finally stop. Every time he dead she always feel sad and fear that it will be his last life and she wouldn’t met him again. He was the first person that willingly become her friend without the involvement of magic and he never judge her.

 

She wishes that Kuroba Kaito is not his soul mate. But she knows she couldn’t do that to him. He has been waiting and looking for a long time, it would be cruel of her to wish something as selfish as that.

 

««♤⚣♧»»

 

The next morning Kudo Shinichi disappeared from Kudo Mansion. It was said that the detective took a long needed vacation.

 

Only a handful people know better.

 


	2. Clover&Spade Pandora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DCMK
> 
> Warnings: characters Death. ShinKai if you squint. Pandora.

This would be the one Heist that no one can forget, at the end of the Heist there would be two dead bodies.

 

»»»»»

 

It was like any other Heist. There was KID, Nakamori-keibu, the task force and Edogawa Conan, KID favorite detective even though he loathes detectives.

 

The target was a beautiful ruby shaped heart charm. It said that it was given by a Goddess to a couple of true love to tie their souls and keep them together for eternity.

 

Really, it was just like any other Heist. KID appeared out of nowhere, taunting the task force and Nakamori-Keibu, being chased by Conan to the rooftop. The occasional shot of card gun and dart and soccer balls and…the sometime sniper.

 

The sniper usually failed. But at that night the detective and the thief were too into their dance that they didn’t see him. And for some reason the thief forgot to wear his bullet proof vest. When Conan saw the sniper he barely able to push KID out of harm way and fell victim to the bullet meant for the phantom thief.

 

Edogawa Conan laid on top of KID’s white suit, that quickly tainted red. Unmoving with a bullet hole through his temple.

 

“Tantei…kun?” Overcame by shock the thief didn’t move from his spot.

 

_______

“KID!”

 

Nakamori burst out from the door at the same time with a second gunshot he heard tonight. The sight he encountered was not something he would forget.

 

KID, holding the small form of unmoving Conan. Tear streaked face. Wide familiar indigo eyes snapped to him. Body stiff and the growing red color at his chest.

 

The second blood has spilled.

 

“Ke-keibu…Tantei..kun…” He coughed. Spilling more blood at Conan and his once white suit. His eyes rapidly dulling. “sa-save him… _please…_ ” his plea no more than a whisper before his body hit the concrete floor of the rooftop.

 

Even until his last breath his arms still strongly holding the shrunken detective. Unaware and uncare of the target gem that fallen near him.

 

Nakamori shouted order to find the culprit (the sniper) to his troop. Unaware of the target gem glowed dark red for a moments under the moonlight….. before disappeared.

 

That night, two bodies was sent to morgue. But four people die; Edogawa Conan and Kaitou KID along with Kudo Shinichi and Kuroba Kaito. Though only the police and their families know about the last ones. The police decided to hid Kaitou KID identity from public.

 

→ _ **END??**_ _ **←**_

 

_Fortunately –or unfortunately- I don’t like sad ending. That’s why I will add a few more lines below._

 

Three years later a newlywed Hattori Heiji and Kazuha, on their honeymoon found two boys from an almost closed outskirts orphanage and adopted them.

 

The caretaker said that those two didn’t want to be separated. So, both or not at all. They were found on a forest nearby. They didn’t give much information about themselves (not even their ages so the caretaker assumed they were six or seven years old). Only that the blue eyed with neat-near-dark hair called Shin and the indigo-blue eyed with messy brown hair, Kai. And they are not twins or brothers. Even though they looked almost alike.


	3. Clover&Spade First meeting

Hattori Heiji stood before two boys that gave him a foreboding feeling. Kazuha said she wanted them because they looked like him. But there was somebody else that looked like him and the boys in front of him lean toward that person than to him.

 

“Now, Kiddo, Me an’ my wife will be yer parents from now on. We will take care of you, support you and, ‘course, love you like our own. You can come to us if you have any question or if you don’t understand something or when you need help. No need to be shy. You can call me tou-san, tou-chan, tou-sama, oyaji, chichi, oji-san, dad or….father…..or…” Heiji trailed off when they gave him unimpressed look. He grimaced, what a bad start, he thought.

“What do you do for living?” The messy brown haired one asked. Kai, his brain provided him with a name.

“I’m an assistant inspector now.” Was his answer. Pleased that one of them didn’t afraid to ask. 

“Heiji-san, then.” Shin said.

“Eh, why not call him ‘Tantei-han’? he is a detective and got accent.” Kai interjected before he could say anything.

“He is an assistant inspector. And stop giving people nickname! How can you remember all of them is beyond me.”

“Why, I’m just awesome like that, Shin-chan!” Kai grinned. But then Shin replied with a deadpan,

“Really? I was so sure you just don’t remember their name.” Kai’s grin changed to a pout.

“Now you just being mean.” Shin rolled his eyes.

“Right. Right. Now before we forgot there are rules you, as our adopt parents, must know about us. First, no fish.” At this Heiji saw Kai’s face twitched. “Kai don’t like them. He will go in to panic if meet one; dead or not.”

“Second, never let Shin-chan go out without me if you don’t want to get involve with police. Shin-chan has a really bad luck when going out. But I have a really good luck that could negated it.” Kai continued.

“And if you choose to ignore the second rule, the Third would be that; if you gonna take one of us out at least tell the other first. I think that’s all, for now?” Shin turned to Kai for confirmation.

“Yep!”

Heiji was unsure what he felt. Their banter and appearances looked so much like some people he knew, it amused him. But on the other hand, They are dead and it pain him. The only thing he could think was ‘who knew there are people that resemble them so much’ and if it’s alright if he bring them with him. Surely they would make some of his friends reminded of them.


	4. Clover& Spade; Heist!!

On an early hour of Wednesday morning Jodie Starling, FBI in an English teacher disguise, received a short message from an untraceable number. The content was:

 

_**get ready to take down the crows – Clover &Spade** _

 

 

and the night before, a Heist note was sent to police.

 

 

_ **Worry not, Big Bad Crows!! Harvest time is nearing.** _

— _ **KAITOU KID!—**_

 

 

※ ※※※※

 

That heist note appeared in Nakamori Ginzo’s Desk a week ago. But until today, there’s no appearance of KID or the imposter. Because there’s no way KID is alive. After all, he died right before him four years ago. He still got nightmare about that sometime.

Those who in the know of their identity, gathered. The Mouris, Kuroba, Nakamoris, Kudos, Haibara Ai, the Professor even the Hattoris –with their boys— came.

 

After tucked in the two youngest of their gathering in one of the guest rooms in Kudo Manor, they started to discuss the heist note. If it was fake or not. If someone tried to lure The organization using KID’s name.

 

Meanwhile an outdoor Fashion show disturbed when the light suddenly cut off. And only the full moon lightening it. While the lighting crew frantically tried to fix it, more than a dozen doves flew in to the middle of the platform. And when fluorescent light pinned them, they flew away, displaying a man that was not there a moment before. Like the show man he is, he stretched his arm out, making his cape billowing by the night breeze. His white attire, monocle and charm that dangling of it gave away his identity.

 

“Ladies~~ and Gentlemen! Welcome back to my show!”

 

Hysteria fell upon the audience. Some shouting KID’s name, some shouting that he is imposter, some thought that this was part of the fashion show and more than a dozen stunned in to silence. Above all that noise, a voice filter through, called to him.

 

“KID, Get off him!! We need to go!” it was a too mature boy’s voice. KID chuckled when he heard the annoyed tune.

 

“Ah, apologize, my lovely audiences. I have to cut short our show. My presence is requested elsewhere by my dear Tantei-kun. Now then I bid you adieu.” With his last word the light abruptly came to live and KID himself disappeared. Leaving the crowd in uproar.

 

Only a few minutes of his appearance and words has spread that KID is back. Of course the news reached those who gathered in Kudo Manor. Soon it confirmed that he IS KID. His attire and voice along with ‘tantei-kun’s were recognized by them. And they soon fell in to a hot discussion (argument) about it.

 

Which was interrupted by Prof. Agasa –that was supposed to be making coffee — entered the room held at gunpoint by men in black.

 

They were captured. Gin sent Vermouth upstairs to check if there was any other occupant. There was some thumping heard and then a gun shot from upstairs. Kazuha turned to Heiji in worry. Then suddenly the room filled with smoke. So thick. Screen smoke. Followed by bodies dropping on the floor. Not a minute later the front door burst open and FBIs swarming the place, securing the men in black.

 

“Jodie-han, than’s fer the help. But how d’ya know they are here?” Heiji asked after letting Kazuha run upstairs to check on the boys. They are a bit troublesome but they are clever ones, so he’s not too worried. He couldn’t asked for better kids.

 

“Don’t mention it. Beside we wouldn’t be here if we didn’t get some tip.” She explained.

 

“Hm? What do you mean?”

 

“I received a message telling me that they are here. By any chance, do you know anybody with names; Clover and Spade?”

 

“No, I…” Before he could reply he heard Kazuha’s scream.

 

“Heiji!! The Kids is gone! They are not in their room!” Kazuha’s distress voice rang from upstairs, spurting panic in his system. He leaped, going to where he put his kids. When he arrived in said room he immediately tried to calm her down while scanning the room.

 

“Hey, hey! Calm down! There’s no blood so they at least not injured. Beside they’re smart and have good instinct. So they might’ve ran or hid somewhere. We just need to look for them.”

 

Downstairs, Jodie got another message from clover and Spade telling her where the next location the FBI and their allies have to look.

 

“You are just going to believe an unknown source?” Hakuba asked Jodie in bewilderment. He came along with his girlfriend, Aoko.

 

“We got no choice. Since **he** die, we lose any lead about them, it’s like they never exist on the first place. This far, all they sent was true. So this is our only hope.”

 

That night, the biggest crime syndicate –the black organization- along with their alcoholic and animalistic assassins and scientist, taken down, and the minor members soon followed.

 

The Hattori’s boys found at the morning after in a wooden area near a dam. Perched on one of the trees. One asleep, the other eyeing the search team suspiciously. No one knew how they got there and they didn’t say anything. Though, Shin look so pissed and giving a free-glare to anyone who came near him and Kai.

 

Hattori’s circle of friends was surprised when they introduced the boys little baffled with Shin dark aura.


	5. Have half my soul with you! ; Kaito

Kaito was feeling strange. Today is his birthday and he is in said birthday party now. But he felt like breaking down. He was ever so grateful for his perfect poker face that none of it seen in his face. There is some bad feeling creeping up at the end of the day. Something dreadful. He couldn’t think what it could be and that just make it more worrisome.

 

The party is running well. Aoko didn’t bring any fish. No disruption. No assassin. No murderer. No kidnapping. His lover is here. Even Hakuba is behaving. There is no reason to feel like that. Unless Snake manage to sneak out of jail then, that’s different story. But still…

 

“Kai-san, are you alright?” His lover, asked.  
  


“Ah, yes of course.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Of course I am. Why wouldn’t I?” Kaito asked in puzzlement.

 

“Um… you have been… having a faraway look lately.”

 

“Oh, I’ve been thinking some new magic trick.” He said with a big grin adorned his face.

 

His lover stared at him a moment longer than necessary, thinking over his words, trying to decide if it was a lie or not. Kaito blinked innocently at him.

 

“Alright.”

 

※※※

 

Kaito found her in backyard when he went to take a breather. She stood there facing the moon. From the dim moonlit he could see her dazed eyes and that’s only happen when she was spouting her mumbo-jumbo.

 

 _What is she doing out here?_ “Akako?”

 

She turn around, still with her unfocused eyes.

 

“ _ **The circle of life and death**_

_**has met it’s end.**_

 

_ **Forgoing Death,** _

_ **A half, straying.** _

_ **A Half, thrown back** _

 

_ **another circle is created.** _

_ **For there is no end for those that’s divided.** _

 

_ **The Ghost of the Moon has stolen Stray.** _

_**And Death would be forever un-whole.**_ ”

 

Her voice was light. Almost felt like floating. Soft spoken and gentle, like a friend comfort. Not ominous like she usually did. Though, the words chosen was still worrying. _Ghost of the Moon? Did she mean KID? And Death? As in …death with capital ‘D’?_

 

“Akako?” Once again Kaito called her and this time she gave a blink before her eyes focused on him.

 

“Ah, Kuroba-kun. I hope you have a happy birthday. The party is… quite normal for your level though.” She said like she didn’t just talk nonsense again.

 

“I am capable to make a normal, civil party, for your information. So, what’s with the mumbo jumbo now? You just said something, and I’m guessing it was your usual mumbo jumbo but it was a bit different.” He explained when she started giving him a confused look.

 

“I…did? Could you repeat it for me, then?”

 

Kaito frowned but complied. It was strange for her to ask him to repeat it. But he soon chalked it up as part of her strangeness.

 

“I see. So, he will come back.” Her expression became serene and a warm small smile adorn her face. Such expression stunned him, force him to think what caused it.

 

_ Maybe it wasn’t about KID, but someone she knows _ , he thought.  _ Then I don’t need to worry about it, right? After all her ‘nonsense’ usually have some information about me. But maybe not this time. _

 

“Oh, Kuroba-kun, someone asked me to give this to you because he could not make it to your party.” She hand him a small white box decorate with blue ribbon. Inside it was a black velvet box. He was going asked her who sent it but when he looked up she was nowhere. He felt the gift was too personal and planned to return it

He sighed in defeat and open it. Just like he suspect, it was a ring. A silver band ring with a blue gem on top. A note placed in the lid. It said;

 

always wish for your happiness – S.

 

And just like any professional Phantom Thief he is, he lifted the gem toward moon light. He caught a sight of a smaller form inside it and re-angle it. And suddenly he was drowned in red glow from within the gem.

 

In a blink of an eye he stored the ring and it’s case in one of many compartment in his clothes. His eyes wide and heart thudding in realization that Pandora IS in his hands. His long life mission is in his possession.  
  


 


End file.
